Fresh Tears Over Old Griefs
by SSylvia
Summary: Seth stayed there, looking up to his big sister's smiling face, tears falling from his eyes, but never moving a muscle. The smile saves his sanity. One-shot. Leah has had enough - she draws the line. Sam/Emily/Leah.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, nor do I own this quote:_ Fall not in love, therefore; it will stick to your face_. It's by National Lampoon.  
**

* * *

They never had a chance.

Everyone knew it was coming - it's just that, no one wanted to believe it. Who would want to, really? When someone says you'll fail the test since you conveniently forgot to study and went to a party, of course you're not going to listen -- you _think_ optimism is the key.

Leah Clearwater was never the one to surrender. When Sam left her for her cousin, she took the blow with grace, stood firm, planted her feet on the ground, and didn't let herself fall. When her Dad died, no one saw her shed a tear. She kept on fighting - if not for her deceased father, at least for her self-respect. She can't be seen in a state as vulnerable as that. Alas, when she first phased into a werewolf, the pack teased her to be tiny. But maybe so, she can still run faster than any one of them can ever dream of.

She had this philosophy: Whatever she can't have, she'll make it up with something else. Something equally (or more) desirable.  
_  
_Apparently - she doesn't think her life is desirable any longer.

Leah did it on a Tuesday night. During a shift with Paul - she found something in his mind that never in a million years she would want to hear. Even worse, she wasn't even told of it personally.

On impromptu, she phased (not even bothering with clothes), ran home, took her father's rope - the good, sturdy one he used for emergency towing during the winter - a pen, and a piece of paper, climbed up the tallest pine tree to the top, tied the rope to the thickest branch, wrote on the note, and put the opposite end around her neck.

The rest is history.

Seth found her a couple of hours later. He was headed home from the Cullens - he knew Leah went to the woods. She had understandable reasons, after all. What Sam and Emily did was just plain wrong.

* * *

There are times when you just don't know how to react. It's not awkward - it just baffles you too much that you've become incoherent.

This was one of those times.

No matter how much it hurts him, he doesn't look away. Instead, he moves forward - closer and closer to the haunting sight. He picks up the note, and that's what set him off.

_I'm sorry you have to see me like this. And I'm sorry that I never was the big sister you deserve. I love you, you know._

Leah didn't have to write Seth's name for him to know that he was being referred to. He stayed there, looking up to his big sister's smiling face, tears falling from his eyes, but never moving a muscle. The smile saves his sanity.

Someone sees them - it was Jared.

Jared was dumbfounded, but not surprised. Like imprinting and life, it's inevitable.

He carries them both to the Clearwater residence, while muttering muddled things under his breath.

* * *

There was a council meeting with Sam. Since he and Emily have a new addition to their family, they've applied for a new house - one that has a room for little Leah Elizabeth Uley. Sue didn't exactly know why they're even having a meeting for this. But, even though, she still had to be present.

When Jared came, Sam felt like the whole world stopped. He missed the memo; in his perspective, Leah was too strong for this.

His subconscious was screaming '_My fault! My fault!_' like a mantra in his head. The rest of Sam agrees, especially the one that loves Leah. That part was blaming itself for not fighting the others - as it was supposed to. If it stood its ground, this wouldn't have had happened. Leah would be by his side right now, he would be kissing her neck, while she moans his name. They would be more in love than ever, married, and with a family of their own.

But that's not happening - not in this universe, anyway.

Here, Leah's _dead_ and he's with another woman - Emily.

* * *

The pack fell apart.

Jacob mourns for his lost best friend. He hasn't been out of his room since the bad news. Just when Leah and him got close, she leaves - forever. He tried to heal her. It was a lost cause. Jared couldn't take the image off his head. It has been haunting him - awake and asleep. But it's reasonable - the sight was disturbing. Paul was more irritable. He's had a crush on Leah Clearwater ever since Junior High. It disheartens him to see a pretty face (and a sister) like that. Embry understands. He understands why Leah did it. The reasons are crystal clear - it just depends on whether or not you want to see it. Although, he can't empathize. Quil feels like he's lost family. She's the big sister Quil never had. Life's just different without someone calling you a pedophile. Collin and Brady is just depressed because everyone else is.

* * *

Seth, however, is determined.

He did the same exact thing Leah did - even on the same exact spot. Only, he left a different note.

_It's not her fault. It's all yours._

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't get the hint, the last straw was naming their baby Leah. I think I've read that in a fanfic before (if I did, I'm sorry), but I'm not sure. **


End file.
